


Love is ineffable

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Omens Celebration 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: Just as Aziraphale was about to get up, Crowley grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" He almost shouted. Then, in a calmer voice he said, "I wanted to ask you, uh, if maybe, you would like to have dinner with me at that sushi place you always talk about, tonight. Or any other evening, really." Oh he was blushing again, this was terrible. He was bracing himself for rejection, thinking that if he was expecting it, it wouldn't hurt so much. And also not wanting Aziraphale to feel guilty for it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Love is ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for the 7th day of the Good Omens Celebration was "Alternate Universe". I hope you'll enjoy this fic!

It was a nice day, warm and sunny. Aziraphale decided to spend his lunch break on a bench in a park near the school. He had brought his book to occupy himself while he waited for Crowley to join him there so they could eat together. Aziraphale had a two-hours lunch break on Thursdays while Crowley finished an hour later. He took his copy of "Pride and prejudice" out of his bag and sat comfortably against the wooden backrest. The bench was located just under a tree, protecting him from the sun, it was the perfect place to enjoy a good book. But nothing nice ever lasted. He had only read three pages when he heard footsteps on the gravel path. Looking up, he spotted Gabriel, advancing with him with his huge fake smile.

"Still reading one of those books of yours, aren't you, Aziraphale," he said, taking the book from his hand and inspecting it with a look of disdain. "You'd better move a bit more, it would do you good. You know, to lose the gut." He gave a punch to Aziraphale's soft belly that was supposed to be playful but actually hurt a bit.

"What brings you here, Gabriel?" Aziraphale tried to remain polite, but he just wanted the other teen to leave him alone.

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten to bring the essay I asked you to write for me."

Of course, Aziraphale hadn't forgotten. He preferred not to think about what Gabriel and his friends would do to him if he didn't comply with their demands. With a sigh, he bent to retrieve his bag and took the three-pages essay he had written. It wasn't as good as the one he had written for himself, of course, but it was much better than anything the other could ever have written.

Gabriel briefly flipped through the essay and gave a satisfied nod. "Good, good," he said, putting it in his own backpack, "I'll require your services again soon." And with that, he was gone.

Well, this had gone better than Aziraphale expected. He hated having to bend over backward to Gabriel's whims, but there really was nothing else he could do, if he wanted them to leave him alone, at least most of the time.

* * *

Crowley discreetly looked at the screen of his phone under the table; three minutes and he would be free. Finally, Crowley didn't think he would survive if this lesson lasted one additional minute. He was already fighting to appear minimally interested in what his economy teacher was saying, and he didn't think he did a very good job at it. His notebook was covered in little doodles and nonsensical sentences. He was playing with his pen and changed position every few seconds. How did other people manage to just sit down and take boring notes for a whole hour was beyond his understanding. He wished he could just turn around and talk to Anathema, but they were seated two rows apart and there was no way he would be able to be discreet. He glanced at his phone again: one minute. Just one minute and he could join Aziraphale at their usual bench in the park. The bell rang and Crowley quickly grabbed his stuff and put them back into his bag. He almost ran out of the classroom.

Anathema ran after him until she could walk with him. "Going to join him, he?" She said with a playful smirk.

"I'm going to ask him out today. Hope he says yes," Crowley replied, putting his sunglasses back on as they stepped outside.

"Finally! I was starting to think it would never happen!" It had been months since Anathema had tried to convince her friend to ask Aziraphale out. "Of course, he'll say yes, he's just as infatuated as you are." She rolled her eyes.

Crowley gave her a playful punch in the shoulder. "Yeah, and it's so obvious because…?" He asked.

"Both your auras change when you're around each other."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna trust you because you're almost always right."

"I am always right!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Crowley ran until he reached the park, stopping there to regain his breath. He started walking in his usual saunter up to where Aziraphale was sitting, book in hand. He wanted to look cool, and being sweaty and slightly breathless was the total opposite of cool.

"Hey, angel, how are you doing?" He smiled, trying not to look as smitten as he was.

"Oh, hello dear!" Aziraphale was positively glowing with glee. "I'm doing very well, now that you're here."

Oh, this was utterly unfair. Crowley had been trying to sound smooth and self-assured, and right then his angel reduced him to a blushing mess with a single sentence! Aziraphale had no right to look so sweet and innocent while speaking so… seductively. _I'm overanalysing this, his meaning it in a friendly way and I'm just imagining things,_ Crowley thought feeling his blush darkening with every passing seconds.

"Ngk," Crowley eloquently replied as he sat down beside Aziraphale. He needed to say something, quick, before silence settled. They were quite used to just sitting in comfortable silence, but for some reason, that day Crowley couldn't stand it. He didn't know why, perhaps it was only because he was nervous about asking Aziraphale out. He had imagined dozens of scenarios and every single one of them had ended with Aziraphale gently rejecting the invitation.

"Economy was so booooring, angel!" Crowley complained. _Yeah, good move. Just spoil everything by complaining about classes. Good idea, Crowley. Very smooth._

Aziraphale patted him on the shoulder, sympathising with his friend. "I know dear, I don't like it too much either."

"You! You admit to not liking a class? Are you ill? Is the end of the world near?" Crowley mocked, throwing his head back in laughter.

"Oh hush, you foul fiend." Aziraphale pouted, though there was a hint of a smile he couldn't contain on his lips.

They ate together, Aziraphale enjoying every bite of his food while Crowley mostly just looked at him with heart-shaped eyes. Oh, he was ridiculous. He had been trying hard to build his bad boy image, but in reality, he was just so soft. If anyone saw the way he looked at Aziraphale, he wouldn't have any credibility anymore!

Just as Aziraphale was about to get up, Crowley grabbed his wrist. "Wait!" He almost shouted. Then, in a calmer voice he said, "I wanted to ask you, uh, if maybe, you would like to have dinner with me at that sushi place you always talk about, tonight. Or any other evening, really." Oh he was blushing again, this was terrible. He was bracing himself for rejection, thinking that if he was expecting it, it wouldn't hurt so much. And also not wanting Aziraphale to feel guilty for it.

Aziraphale blinked. "But… You don't like sushi, you always complain that raw fish is gross."

"Yeah," Crowley began, his hand going to the back of his head, "but you like it. You even told me it was your favourite food, and you always look happy when you eat sushi."

"I- wouldn't you rather go somewhere you enjoy too?" Aziraphale frowned.

Crowley shook his head. "Nah, only want you to enjoy yourself, angel." And there came the dopey smile Crowley had attempted to repress.

"Oh," there was a few second of silence in which they both just stared at each other. A light blush dusted Aziraphale's cheeks now. "Well, if you insist, I suppose it wouldn't be rude of me to accept."

Crowley looked at Aziraphale as if he had hung the stars up in the sky. He could have fallen on his knees right there and then and kissed each of Aziraphale's knuckles, that's how grateful he was.

* * *

They met directly at the restaurant a few minutes after 8pm. Crowley had tried to look elegant for the occasion; he had put on his nicest shirt and neatly combed his hair. Aziraphale was exactly the same as usual, which, to Crowley at least, meant he was absolutely perfect.

They sat at a table dressed for two, in a corner of the dining room. Aziraphale had never liked sitting at the table that were in the middle, it made him feel exposed. He was savouring each one of the delicious sushi in his plate, letting out quite moans of pleasure. Crowley didn't touch his plate, all his attention was focused on the perfect young man sitting across him, completely enraptured by the sight before him. When Aziraphale was done eating the sushi he had ordered, Crowley offered him his plate, which Aziraphale gladly took, albeit he profusely blushed as he did.

"There's something I need to tell you," Crowley suddenly blurted when Aziraphale had finished eaten the offered suhsi. He was staring at the table, his eyes carefully not meeting Aziraphale's. He had removed his sunglasses and it would be weird to put them back on now, but Crowley really wished he had something to hide his eyes. "It- it doesn't have to change anything between us, but I can't keep it inside any longer." He risked a glance at Aziraphale's face. He was frowning slightly, looking puzzled. "I- I love you, Aziraphale. And it's alright if you don't feel the same, really, I swear. It's alright. I just- I just needed you to know." There, now it was out. Crowley braced himself for the inevitable rejection, because there was absolutely no way Aziraphale loved him. Despite all that Anathema said about auras and all that crap, he simply couldn't believe it.

And yet…

"Oh dear, what have I ever done for you to think I didn't reciprocate your feelings? I thought it was quite clear from the start that I was completely head over heels for you." Aziraphale smiled shyly. "I've been meaning to ask you on a date for so long now, but I never had the courage to actually do it."

Crowley took Aziraphale's hand, reverently, as if it was something fragile and precious. "How? How is it even possible that you love me? What have I done in my previous life to be so lucky?"

Aziraphale grinned. That was the Bastard Grin, as Crowley had labelled it. "Love is ineffable, dear boy." Crowley groaned and Aziraphale continued. "Besides, I rather think that I'm the lucky one. Getting to be loved by you, that might be the best thing that ever happened to me."

Crowley kissed Aziraphale's hand. He had dreamed of doing this for months, maybe even years, and now he was allowed to do it. Aziraphale cupped Crowley's cheek and leaned to kiss him lightly on the lips. It was chaste, barely more than a peck, leaving Crowley hungry for more. Aziraphale's lips tasted of raw salmon, which Crowley usually hated, but those perfect lips had tasted divine to him.

"May I tempt you to a stroll in the park, my dear?" Aziraphale asked in a playful tone.

They payed and left the restaurant hand in hand, sharing enamoured glances and a few soft kisses as they walked through the green trees and colourful flowerbeds.


End file.
